Los Primeros amores nunca se olvidan
by estrellita20
Summary: Esta es mi version de lo que pudo haber pasado en Prom Queen Espero que les Guste c:, Solo Para aclarar esta historia es Finchel pero también tiene Quick Y Un Poquito de Samcedes y menciones de Klaine y Bartie


_****__Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo hice esta historia por _**_diversión_**

Esta es mi version de lo que pudo haber pasado en Prom Queen espero que les Guste c:, Solo Para aclarar esta historia es  
Finchel pero también tiene Quick Y Un Poquito de Samcedes y menciones de Klaine y Bartie se que todos aman A Brittana y a mi igual  
me gustan pero no sabía como escribir para ellas sooo deje como estaban las parejas en el Real capitulo aunque creo que  
agregare un personaje para que sea El Amor de Santana, que luego sabran. Bueno eso espero que les guste XO

* * *

_**Los primeros amores nunca se olvidan**_

_Cuando todos piensan en baile piensan en felicidad, pero no es así por lo menos no para mí no es por ser melodramática pero sin el ya nada es lo mismo y si quizás estoy siendo masoquista por que se perfectamente que él no me quiere que nunca me quiso que solo fui su distracción para que pudiera aclarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por que habría de quererme afrontémoslo no soy precisamente la más bella o la más popular de la escuela o bueno no tanto como ella Si estoy hablando de Quinn Fabray por eso Finn la perdono tan fácilmente, porque tal como le dije la otra vez en su camioneta "__**los primeros amores nunca se olvidan"**__ y eso es lo peor de todo que Finn mi primer amor lo cual significa que quizás nunca lo logre olvidar. _

Me desperté igual que siempre muy temprano pero me quise saltar mis ejercicios no estaba de ánimo así que me fui directo al baño a ducharme y luego baje a prepararme el desayuno pero en la puerta de el refrigerador se encontraba una nota de mis padres que decía "**nuestra pequeña estrellita tú papi y yo salimos a una conferencia en california volvemos en una semana dejamos dinero en la despensa cuídate mucho hija con amor tus padres"**

-Wuau que extraño-dije con sarcasmo mientras tomaba el dinero

Me prepare un desayuno simple porque ya estaba retrasada así que agarre las llaves y mi mochila y arranque el coche para dirigirme a la escuela, me fui hacia mi casillero y por sorpresa me encontré con Mercedes apoyada en el.

-Hola Mer-dije abrazándola.

-Hola Rach, oye sabes que estaba pensando en algo pero quería preguntarte antes.

-Si claro que pasa.

-Te quiero preguntar si me querías acompañar al baile.

_Genial y yo que no quería ir…_

-Bueno la verdad es que no tenía planeado ir-dije más para mí misma.

-Vamos Rach, no tengo con quien ir todos ya tienen pareja Kurt con Blaine, Britt con Artie, Tina con Mike, Santana con Karofsky, Puck con Lauren y bueno Finn con Quinn-Dijo en un Susurro-Así que pensé que mejor que ir con mi amiga Rachel.

-Por qué no vas con Sam ya sabes el esta solo-de verdad no quiero ir.

-Le pregunte pero me dijo que no podía por todo lo de eso de que no tenía dinero, por favor, la pasaremos increíble y quien nos dice que salimos con unos chicos lindos-dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro-Siii?

-Ok tu ganas pero-dije tranquilizándola-invitemos a Sam, me da pena pensar en que todos los del club Glee vamos a estar divirtiéndonos y el no, así que podríamos juntar nuestras mesadas que te parece.

-Siii! Excelente, muchas gracias te la debo.-dijo abrazándome.

- Jajajaja! Sí que me la debes.

Y nos fuimos a clases de historia donde me senté claro está con mi amigo Kurt y estuvimos hablando de el baile la mitad de la clase por consiguiente el profesor casi nos saca de el aula pero antes que pudiera hacerlo sonó la campana, cuando iba por el pasillo escuche alguien que me llamaba pero seguí caminando, esperen un segundo yo conozco esa voz no puede ser de otro que de..

-Jesse….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado por favor déjenme Review si les gusto o lo odiaron xD la verdad es que no tengo nada de experiencia escribiendo así que si esta muy malo diganmelo de una manera dulce (? dfsjsdjflskjdf Bueno eso, es un poquito corto este pero después son mas extensos XOXO 3


End file.
